1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which creates a three-dimensional effect which reduces eye strain caused by prolonged viewing of a video screen.
2. Background Discussion
With the increase use of computers, workers are frequently required to sit for long periods in front of a video screen. Glare from the screen leads to rapid fatigue and creates eye strain, resulting in headaches, or even more serious health hazards produced by stress. A simple and inexpensive device that is easy to install, or that could be built into the housing for the video screen as original equipment when the screen is manufactured, would provide an ideal solution to the problem of eye strain.